


JUST SUSHI

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: Sushi is their code for sex. Nobody knows about it except the two of them.





	JUST SUSHI

JUST SUSHI

Sushi is their code for sex. Nobody knows about it except the two of them.

“Key-hyung, let’s have sushi tonight.”

“Hey guys. Taemin and I are going out for shopping and sushi. We’ll see you later.”

“Ditch your friends tonight, hyung. I’m in the mood for sushi.”

“Taemin, no. We just had all-you-can sushi last night.”

“If it were up to me, I’ll have sushi with you every day, hyung.”

They think it’s an ingenious code they’ve come up with. It fits into their daily conversations and spares them from having to awkwardly drop hints or secretly send signals to each other. And the best thing about it is that the rest of SHINee will never suspect since they all love sushi… the real sushi, that is.

Besides, it’s only apt that they pick this word because it all started in Japan, on the night Kibum decided to show his love and support for their beloved maknae by flying to Tokyo to watch Taemin’s Nippon Budokan concert.

\---

Because of a scheduled filming for a small movie role, Kibum was the last among SHINee to see Taemin’s solo concert. But he certainly wasn’t the one to enjoy it least, although he cannot get over the shock of seeing his baby topless, blindfolded, and in bondage. When the spotlight shone on Taemin in that “gear”, Kibum was the first to shriek. And even if the rest of the audience joined him in screaming, he was obviously doing it out of horror and not delight.

Kibum brought Taemin a bouquet of flowers to his hotel room that night; it was the last show and they will both be returning to Seoul the next day. He hugged and congratulated the maknae for an awesome show, but no sooner did Kibum begin scolding Taemin.

“Yah, why would you let yourself be exploited like that? Whose idea was it to fit you into a BDSM submissive concept? I will tear that person from limb to limb.” Kibum is sipping his wine but fuming.

“It’s no big deal, hyung. Don’t forget that you’ve done a dominant concept for your solo stage in our concert, complete with harness and a whip.” Taemin poured himself a glass of wine too.

“Tell me, did you enjoy that? I remember you were pretty sulky towards me after the concert.” Kibum’s stare is a challenging one, making Taemin squirm in his chair.

“I didn’t enjoy that. I have my reasons.”

“Care to tell me what those reasons are, Taeminah?”

“Since you started this discussion, why not tell me your reasons first?” It is Taemin’s turn to shoot a challenging look at Kibum, thanking the wine and the post-show adrenaline; otherwise, he’ll falter as he usually does in every argument with Kibum.

Kibum downs the entire contents of his glass and pours himself more. “I don’t know. Because you’re my baby?”

Taemin sighs then shrugs, saying without words that it’s not enough reason to freak out, so Kibum continues, “Well, I guess it’s because I’m not into that bondage kind of stuff.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“No. Never.”

“How can you say that something isn’t for you if you haven’t even tried it?”

“Why? Have you?”

“Me? No. Anyway, let’s forget about it. I’m just surprised, you know. You’re the only one who made an issue out if it. Even my mother didn’t have anything to say about it.”

“I don’t know, Taeminah, okay? I don’t know. Maybe I’m not comfortable with the idea of people having sick fantasies about our baby maknae. I’m not saying that the fans are sick. It’s just that when you do those things, it’s bound to affect people in a certain way.”

“Did it affect you, hyung, in a ‘certain’ way?”

“Shut up, Tae. Let’s just finish this bottle of red wine and call it a night.”

“Will you sleep here tonight, umma?” Taemin usually reverts from hyung to umma whenever he wants something.

“I’m booked at the Mandarin, baby. It’s not a cheap room. Why would you want me here, anyway? You’re exhausted. Get your well-deserved sleep, kiddo.”

Kibum empties his glass. He stands up and scampers over to Taemin to kiss his forehead.

“Good night, baby. You did well. I’m proud of you. But no more of those kinks next time, okay?” 

Taemin sees that Kibum is struggling to keep himself balanced on his feet so he grabs Kibum’s wrist and pulls his hyung towards him, the latter ends up straddling the maknae’s lap.

Kibum suddenly sobers up when Taemin cups his butt with both his hands, pressing Kibum’s hips to his and causing friction between the crotches of their pants. As Kibum’s jaw drops out of surprise and confusion, Taemin takes this as an opportunity to launch his mouth on his hyung and suck his lower lip.

“Aaahh! Stop!” Kibum is unsure if he’s addressing Taemin or his own hardening cock.

“Kibum, I didn’t like that performance of yours back then because it affected me in a ‘certain’ way. I know that you have the same reason for not liking that little show of mine onstage earlier. Come on, it’s just the two of us here now and we’re miles away from home, so please stop pretending that you just want to baby me and nothing more.”

Taemin hooks his arms under Kibum’s legs and carries his hyung to the bed.

“Taeminah, this is a bad idea. This is just… bad.” Kibum protests but secretly wishes that his subtle refusal wouldn’t stop Taemin.

“Just for tonight, let’s be a bad umma and son,” Taemin whispers to Kibum’s ear, sending a nerve to cause the latter’s dick to become painfully stiff.

Kibum allows Taemin to peel off his sweater, inner shirt, and jeans, leaving just his boxers on. As Taemin retreats to discard his own clothing, Kibum sprawls on the bed and feels the silky sheets by spreading out his smooth arms and legs. The sight makes Taemin salivate so he avenges himself by strategically positioning himself near the giant lamp before unbuttoning his shirt slowly and pulling down his pants. Kibum holds his breath all throughout Taemin’s private show. 

The maknae smirks at the smoldering lust he sees in Kibum’s eyes. Taemin worked hard to beef up his body for the concert, so he’s determined to enjoy being the object of Kibum’s carnal desire tonight.

Taemin and Kibum kiss with a passion that makes them forget all the chaste kisses on the forehead and cheeks that they’ve shared in the past. Ignoring the need to breathe, they let their tongues wrestle and taste each other’s lips.

Taemin lines Kibum’s neck and shoulders with wet kisses before stopping to linger on his nipples, sucking one and gently twisting the other. Kibum’s torso rises in ecstasy and he returns the torture by using both his hands to pinch and palm Taemin’s nipples. They pause almost at the same time, both unwilling to orgasm this early.

“Kibum, let me fuck you now.” Taemin gasps into Kibum’s mouth as he humps his hyung. Both their boxers are drenched in pre-cum.

“I want to suck you first, Tae.” With this pronouncement, Kibum switches their positions and slides down Taemin’s body. He quickly pulls down Taemin’s boxers, causing the latter’s dick to spring upward before it is captured by Kibum’s warm, wet mouth. Kibum pumps Taemin’s shaft with a steady rhythm while he tongues the head in a circular motion. Then he decides to just suck the juice out of the delicious maknae.

“Ki… Kibum... fuck… aahhh…” Taemin’s eyes turn all white as he explodes inside Kibum’s mouth. He must have released a lot because Kibum’s cheeks expand before he moves to swallow. When Taemin sees this, he knew his member would only be limp for a few seconds.

Coming down from his orgasmic high, Taemin pushes Kibum to the mattress and kisses him forcefully before sucking hickeys all over his hyung’s neck. Taemin stops and quickly reaches for his bag on the floor and retrieves a bottle of oil that was used on his skin for his shirtless performance in the concert.

Taemin kisses Kibum while fingering his hole and thrusting two oil-slicked digits inside. He moves his tongue to Kibum’s nipples when he inserts a third finger to balance Kibum’s pain with pleasure.

“I’m going in now. Tell me when it hurts so I can stop. I just want you to feel good, Kibum.”

Kibum nods, but deep inside he knows he won’t say a word because Taemin will have to keep going until it feels good to Kibum. He resolves to grit his teeth when he feels Taemin’s little head piercing his hole.

As Taemin buries himself fully inside Kibum, he rolls his hips in preparation for the thrusts. Kibum feels the pain turn into mere discomfort and then into pleasure, in slow but increasing degrees.

Taemin begins thrusting, mindful of his speed because he feels his second orgasm of the night drawing close. But as he hits Kibum’s prostate, the latter suddenly becomes demanding.

“Faster, Tae! Harder! Uhhhh... so good…”

The splatter of Kibum’s cum on his chest prompts Taemin’s own release. His moans end with a loud gasp and “Kibum…” as he comes inside his hyung.

As both recover from their highs, Kibum and Taemin find themselves just lying down on their sides and staring at each other. Both are seemingly processing things in their heads but neither of them is willing to take his eyes off the other.

“This is strange. “ Kibum finally finds the courage to break the awkward silence.

“Please don’t say you’re having regrets, hyung. I’m not.”

“No, Tae. I mean it’s strange because I’ve had you. But it feels like I haven’t had enough.”

Taemin finally smiles his usual apple-cheeked smile. “And I was so quiet because I was afraid I’d end up being one of your one-night stands. I… I don’t want this to be the first and last, hyung.”

It’s been over six months and both are still craving sushi frequently.

\--

To celebrate the release of Jonghyun’s new solo album, SHINee decides to go to their favorite Japanese restaurant for dinner and drinks.

After ten bottles of soju and a hundred random topics, the boys are absorbed in their discussion on dating. They talk about the people in their circle who are currently dating and their own past dating experiences… the more nightmarish, the better a subject for their drinking spree.

Before getting started on a new topic, everyone in the table agree on one thing— that it’s been quite a while since Kibum or Taemin last dated.

Ten more bottles later, Taemin starts to feel queasy in his stomach so he asks Kibum to accompany him to the washroom and watch the door for him while he tries to throw up in the sink. Luckily, it was a false alarm and washing his face with cold water seemed to help.

Taemin notices that Kibum is absentmindedly staring at the tiled floor while fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.

“Are you drunk spacing out?”

“No, Taeminah. I’m just thinking that it really has been a while since I last dated someone. Same thing with you. Are we terrible, Tae? I mean, do we date people just for sushi? Why haven’t we dated anyone since we started sleeping together?”

“Are you saying that since we got the sex part covered, we don’t want relationships anymore?

“I don’t know. Don’t you have someone you like or at least interested in?”

“Nope. What about you?”

“Maybe we should stop having sushi, Tae. We have great sex, yes, but don’t you think it’s becoming unhealthy? How long do we keep this up? It’s distracting us from actually getting lives of our own.”

Whatever point Kibum’s driving at is making Taemin feel nauseous again. And he knows it isn’t the alcohol.

“Let’s go back out there, hyung. The guys are probably wondering what’s taking us so long in here.”

Kibum nods in agreement and follows the maknae outside, but there’s something about Taemin’s tone and facial expression that blew a chill inside Kibum.

The idols decide to order one last sushi tray instead of another round of drinks for the road.

Jonghyun is bloated at this point, so he offers his share to anyone who’ll take it. Kibum snatches his last piece with chopsticks.

“Wow, Key, you never get tired of sushi, don’t you? Didn’t you just have sushi with Heechul last night? You told me before you left the dorm that Heechul’s been pestering you about having sushi with him so you’re finally going.”

Taemin, who has been unusually quiet since the trip to the washroom, drops his stainless chopsticks with a loud thud. All eyes are on him now and all eyes widen when he glares at Kibum.

“You had sushi with Heechul?! How could you do this to me?! Is it why you were talking nonsense in the washroom earlier?! That us having sushi is unhealthy?! My god, Kibum! You’re horrible! And with Heechul?! I’m sure it was all-you-can sushi! I can’t believe you!”

Kibum ends up dropping the maki poised in between his chopsticks, shocked that Taemin had just yelled at him in front of all their members and in a public place.

Jinki, Jonghyun, and Minho are looking at each other, wondering if the maknae’s weird outburst is just a fabrication of their alcohol-washed brain or if it is in fact Taemin who is so drunk that he is taking offense at Kibum’s sushi dinner with Heechul and addressing his Key-hyung not just informally but rudely.

“T-Taeminah, I… I just had sushi with Heechul. Actual sushi, I mean. Sashimi and uramaki, to be specific.”

“Fine! Not the kind of sushi we have, but was it a date?!”

Figuring out what Taemin is referring to as “sushi”, Jonghyun is about to release the laughter building up in his throat but then he sees tears forming in the corners of Taemin’s eyes.

The sight of Taemin on the verge of crying rips Kibum’s heart but at the same time, a revelation dawns on him: There is no way they can date other people. And it’s not because the mind-blowing sex they have is enough to keep them occupied. They are in love with each other. 

“Baby… No, I’m never calling you baby again. Taemin… babe… it wasn’t a date, okay? Please don’t cry, it’ll kill me. I don’t care about Heechul or any bastard. It’s just you for me. Just you. And I’m with you not just for sushi. You have to believe me, babe. Please.” 

Kibum and Taemin have always felt good and proud about being able to successfully hide the fact that they are friends with benefits. It was a thrill to have that dirty little secret hovering over them inside the dorm.

But now that they’ve finally acknowledged their true affection for each other to themselves and to their SHINee brothers, they realize that this feels infinitely better. 

Kibum has moved from his seat across the table to Taemin’s lap. They are kissing and laughing in turns.

“You’re a big bad umma, crushing on the baby cheese!” Taemin’s fake aegyo makes Kibum laugh even louder.

“Call me umma again and I’ll--“

“You’ll what?”

Their childish banter ends up in a strictly-for-adults kind of kissing.

Minho, who is seated between Jinki and Jonghyun, pulls his hyungs towards him in a bone-crushing embrace. “I am so happy for them!”

Jinki leans his head on Minho’s. “Aww. Our Kibumma and our maknae. Who would’ve thought?”

Jonghyun surveys the leftovers on the table and chuckles. “This is really great, guys. You look so good together. But did you really have to ruin sushi for all of us?”

The restaurant owner catches the boys in surprise when he appears from nowhere. He smiles and places a paper bag on the dining table.

“Sorry, boys, we’re closing in five minutes. But thanks for coming. Here’s something for you, on the house. Sushi is really healthy; you can have it every day. Please enjoy.”

Fortunately, the SHINee members are the only ones left in the establishment because the whole place is suddenly rocked by their roaring laughter.

##


End file.
